512_survivor_org_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains 2
|returnees = FlightlessP (69) Allyreyes (69) Maxchaos2 (72) Gelie23 (84, 90) Henzzy (88) Hankthefourth (89) Ckarimalis (89) Supermedtek (95) |video = |previousseason= Survivor: Germany |nextseason = Survivor: Greenland | dvd= }}Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains 2 is the sixty-seventh season of this wiki. Twists *'Heroes vs Villains': Eleven of the best heroes, and eleven of the best villains will face off. The Heroes are placed on the Aomaya tribe, and the villains are placed on the Komai tribe. *'512 ORG Rewind': In some rounds, a twist from Survivor: Vietnam through Survivor: Germany will be unleashed on the contestants. **'Day of the Dead:' In a tribute to Survivor: Mexico, one person from the losing tribe and one person from the 2nd place tribe will swap tribes for tribal. The losing tribe will still attend tribal, with the person from the 2nd place tribe where everyone is eligible to be voted out (if no one has immunity). Though if the person from the 2nd place tribe is voted out at tribal council, then their other tribe member that is not at tribal will join the 2nd place tribe as the new tribe member. This twist will start on Day 10. **'Tribe Switch + Exile:' In a tribute to Survivor: Vanua Levu, on Day 15, the tribes were switched. The odd contestant out will be sent to Exile, where they will join the tribe that loses the next immunity challenge. **'Temptation:' In a tribute to Survivor: Italy, Staring on Day 23, contestants may opt to leave Tribal Council before voting. However, they will receive a penalty vote the next time they attend tribal. **'Vote Transfer:' In a tribute to Survivor: Myanmar, this advantage can be used to transfer the votes cast for a contestant onto a contestant of the user's choosing. **'Immunity Idol Save:' In a tribute to Survivor: Cuba, during any point in the game before final immunity challenge a player can play their hidden immunity idol to save themselves to win immunity. Once so immunity hidden immunity idol is played the challenge is cancelled and person played it wins immunity. **'Vote Blocker:' In a tribute to Survivor: Namibia, this twist will give a contestant the power to block a contestant of their choice from voting. It will only be available at the merge. **'Idol Nullifier:' In a tribute to Survivor: Visayas, this advantage can be used to nullify the effects of any idol that has been played. **'Cracked Idol:' In a tribute to Survivor: Romania, some idols in the game are cracked idols. They only work at the first tribal after their finding. However, every time the holder survives a tribal without getting any votes, they can extend the life of this idol by one tribal council. **'Legacy Advantage:' In a tribute to Survivor: Honduras, this twist can be used at the final 6. It offers the user a power that will not be revealed to them until Day 36. If the holder is voted off, they must will it to another contestant. If played, it will grant the user automatic individual immunity and is similar to the Hidden Immunity Idol in Survivor: Guatemala. **'Amulet Of Disbarment:' In a tribute to Survivor: New Zealand, this is an advantage hidden at the merge. It can be used to force a castaway to sit out of an immunity challenge and render them ineligible to win immunity. **'Unmerge:' In a tribute to Survivor: Argentina, at the final 12, the merged tribe was split back up into two tribes. *'Longer Game:' Just like Australian Survivor, this season will last 55 days rather than the standard 39. Castaways Contestants in this season must have first played in Survivor: Vietnam or later. The Game *In Episode 4, Rhys and Maxie switched tribes. *In Episode 5, Nick and Zoey switched tribes. *In Episode 6, Leslie and Joey switched tribes. *In Episode 7, Duy and Aras switched tribes. *In Episode 11, Jared and Jay switched tribes. *In Episode 12, Juliet and Cammi switched tribes. Trivia Links Category:Seasons